


Heat

by Rumour_Mill



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, Blindfolds, Blowjobs, Established Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, One Shot, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Swearing, bossy oikawa, grownup!Iwaizumi, grownup!Oikawa, i guess??, powerbottom oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumour_Mill/pseuds/Rumour_Mill
Summary: It was a hot and humid night in Tokyo. The air was thick and heavy and Iwaizumi was sweating, not least of all because of the heat.“You’re going to fuck me tonight, Iwa-Chan" Oikawa’s voice appeared in Iwaizumi’s ear, his voice barely a whisper, which sent shivers down Iwaizumi’s spine. “You're going to fuck me until I come, and then you're going to come when I say"OR that time that powerbottom!Oikawa nearly gives poor Iwaizumi a heart attack.





	Heat

It was a hot and humid night in Tokyo. The air was thick and heavy and Iwaizumi was sweating, not least of all because of the heat.

Iwaizumi was blindfolded, sitting upright on the bed, feet underneath him and hands on his knees, as he had been instructed. A bead of sweat ran slowly down his throat and onto his bare chest. Iwaizumi shivered.

Oikawa was going to be the death of him, he was sure of it.

Iwaizumi could hear Oikawa moving around the bed, prowling like a tiger about to pounce. Each time the footsteps quieted, Iwaizumi’s cock flinched in anticipation.

The footsteps stilled. Iwaizumi heard a slight ruffle, then a soft thud. Then an unmistakable sound of a belt and zipper being undone, then another soft thud. He shivered again, despite the heat, knowing Oikawa was now naked too.

All of a sudden, Oikawa lunged onto the bed, grabbing Iwaizumi’s hair to pull his head back. Oikawa began kissing and biting at Iwaizumi’s neck, licking over the bite marks. As soon as it started, Oikawa retreated. Iwaizumi let out a small grunt.

More pacing.

Then, Oikawa lunged in again, this time nibbling at Iwaizumi’s left nipple, whilst pinching the right one between his fingers. Iwaizumi groaned, his cock drizzling precum down his shaft.

Again, Oikawa was gone as soon as he had appeared.

Finally, Oikawa dived back on the bed, this time grabbing Iwaizumi’s cock in his hand, then placing his lips on the head. Oikawa playfully flicked the head with his toungue a few times, licking up the precum, before slipping Iwaizumi’s cock into his mouth, slowly and with great purpose, as if his life depended on Iwaizumi feeling every last centimetre of the descent.

Iwaizumi could not stifle a cry and let his head fall backwards, mouth hanging open. Oikawa pulled backwards as slowly as he’d descended, then bobbed up and down a few times, swirling his tongue around Iwaizumi’s dick, hollowing his cheeks as he did so.  
Iwaizumi was desperate to ball his hands in Oikawa’s hair, but he had been instructed to sit still, and goddamn if he wasn't going to try.

After what could have been seconds or a lifetime, Oikawa gave one last suck on Iwaizumi’s cock, then let it pop out of his mouth.

“Make a fist with your right hand" Oikawa commanded, and Iwaizumi did as he was told.  
Oikawa took Iwaizumi by the wrist and placed his thumb and index finger at the head of Oikawa’s cock. Oikawa hissed as he drew air in through his teeth. Iwaizumi’s cock pulsed at the sound.  
“Don't move your hand” Oikawa said as he began to move Iwaizumi’s hand down his shaft, slowly but deliberately, fucking Iwaizumi’s hand over and over.  
Oikawa moaned, his voice deliciously sweet. “Ahh, yes, Iwa-chan!” as he rocked against Iwaizumi’s fist “Iwa-chan!” he repeated, and Iwaizumi growled in response. It didn't matter that Iwaizumi had a blindfold on still. He could just imagine Oikawa biting his lip, leaning back as he thrust into Iwaizumi’s hand, his eyes falling shut, a blush creeping in on his cheeks as he fucked himself closer and closer-

Oikawa withdrew sharply. Iwaizumi cried out in disagreement. He was not sure how much more of this he could take.

“Get on your hands and knees" an instruction, not a request, from Oikawa. Iwaizumi obliged, his naked ass presented to the room.

He heard the scraping of wood and assumed that Oikawa was opening the bedside drawer to get the lube. Iwaizumi balled his fists into the sheets, biting his lip, waiting eagerly for whatever was about to happen.  
Of the two of them, Iwaizumi was usually the dominant one, but god did it turn him on submitting like this - knowing that Oikawa could do anything to him and he literally would not see it coming.

“You’re going to fuck me tonight, Iwa-Chan" Oikawa’s voice appeared in Iwaizumi’s ear, his voice barely a whisper, which sent shivers down Iwaizumi’s spine.  
“You're going to fuck me until I come, and then you're going to come when I say" Oikawa breathed, then nibbled at Iwaizumi’s earlobe.

Iwaizumi let out a moan, which warranted a short, sharp, slap on his ass. He sucked air in through his teeth.

Iwaizumi heard an unmistakable clicking sound - Oikawa had opened the lube.

“Sit up and hold up your right hand" Oikawa commanded, and Iwaizumi did as he was told. Oikawa bent over Iwaizumi’s fingers so that only the index and middle fingers remained extended. He dripped lube onto the fingers and rubbed them til they were covered. Oikawa guided Iwaizumi’s hand between Oikawa’s legs and lowered himself onto the index finger.

Iwaizumi started to probe Oikawa’s ass, gently pushing at his hole until the index finger slipped in. Oikawa hummed. Iwaizumi worked his finger in and out and gradually worked his middle finger in as well, which elicited a gasping moan from Oikawa.

After what seemed both like no time at all, Oikawa slid off Iwaizumi’s fingers and ordered him to put his hand back on the bed. Iwaizumi complied, trying to ignore the ache in his cock as it was desperate to be touched.  
Another click of the lube lid. Iwaizumi gulped.

Oikawa’s hand suddenly started massaging Iwaizumi’s cock, slathering it with lube. Iwaizumi moaned loudly at being touched, his cock leaking precum freely.

He felt Oikawa slide underneath him on the bed. Suddenly, Oikawa was on all fours underneath Iwaizumi, his back pressing against Iwaizumi's chest. Iwaizumi’s cock pressed against the crack of Oikawa’s ass.

Oikawa reached backward and took Iwaizumi’s dick in his hand and guided it towards his asshole. “Don’t move” Oikawa instructed as he pushed his ass backwards onto Iwaizumi’s cock. After a few short moments and a few hard presses backwards, Iwaizumi’s dick was inside Oikawa. They moaned in unison.

Oikawa slowly rocked back and forth, taking in a little more of Iwaizumi’s cock each time, until eventually he took Iwaizumi to the hilt.

Iwaizumi was fairly certain he was going to have an aneurysm.

Oikawa slowly increased the momentum, rocking back and forth, slamming himself into Iwaizumi, who was powerless to stop him but wouldn't have wanted to if he could.

Oikawa fucked himself onto Iwaizumi, a string of expletives and mumblings falling from his lips “Iwa-chan, you feel so good Iwa-chan, fucking fuck me til I come…”  
Iwaizumi could feel himself unravelling, but Oikawa had said he should wait until he said to come, so he tried to think of literally anything else, a feat that proved difficult when he had Oikawa thrusting underneath him.

Oikawa increased the speed of the rocking, his hips jerking in a more desperate manner.

“Ahh, Iwa-chan, I'm gonna come!” he said and went buckwild under Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi gripped the sheets harder, desperate to push back, but before he could Oikawa let out a long, loud moan and slowed the thrusts.

Oikawa gently slid himself off Iwaizumi’s cock and eased himself out from underneath Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi was practically vibrating with the effort it took to not come, and he was sure Oikawa could sense it.

Oikawa sighed heavily, happily. “Lie on your back” he instructed, and Iwaizumi did not need telling twice.

Oikawa started kissing Iwaizumi, long and deep and slow, rolling one of Iwaizumi’s nipples between his thumb and forefinger. Iwaizumi moaned into Oikawa’s mouth. Iwaizumi could feel the heat rising in his skin, feel the tension building in his stomach, feel the electricity between them.

Oikawa lifted up Iwaizumi’s head and gently began to remove the blindfold.

As soon as the blindfold was removed-

 

Iwaizumi woke up. His hand fisted around his cock, sheets twisted around his feet. He let out an exasperated and anguished moan and flipped onto his stomach in frustration. He reached out and grabbed his phone from the bedside table. 1:15am. He brought up his messenger app

》I just had a dream about you. Can't wait for you to get back from this business trip.

He set his phone back down, flipped onto his bed and let his mind - and hands - wander.


End file.
